Threads of our Sols
by IHeartSonAmy
Summary: A series of short and fluffy interconnecting snapshots inspired by the Silvaze Week 2019 themes: dream, music, fairy tale, marriage, 'I'm okay', lantern and gardening.
1. These Threads That Dream

**These Threads That Dream**

Silver was a cad.

What other word was there for someone whose gaze kept drifting back to a beautiful yet unsuspecting woman? He wasn't even being coy he noted, blinking slowly as Blaze read through and signed another Royal contract, blissfully oblivious to his ogling.

They were currently in the large meeting room where the Queen usually held gatherings with her advisers, but today they sat alone at the long empty table. Silver had offered to help Blaze sort through and prioritise the many request forms she'd received from the citizens of Sol, but he had long since given up the endeavour for something far more intriguing.

Day dreaming hopeless yet perfect scenarios in which he figured out how to reveal the secret that he was currently hiding in his back quills.

He had crafted close to a few dozen different plans, each more elaborate and extravagant than the last. But even those had subsided when he realised that Blaze was so engrossed in her work that she had no idea what was happening around her. Or who was admiring her.

Silver mentally berated himself for being so ungentlemanly, but the more he tried to look away the more he found that he couldn't. Her eyes were golden nectar and he the bumblebee that had been caught in her sweet gaze. They were molten honey in the afternoon sun, drawing him in with every flutter of those dark lashes.

The ivory hedgehog's back quills itched annoyingly, and he reprimanded his brain for betraying him. It wasn't time. Blaze was busy working and he had had no time to prepare and execute any one of the several ideas he had just come up with. He needed the moment to be _perfect_ and that meant that he had to plan everything down to the letter.

The Queens forehead dipped into a small crease as she read through the paper in her hand and a crooked grin stretched across Silver's lips. Only confusion ever brought out that particular frown, and for a moment he let himself wonder what it would feel like. To reach out and smooth it away with his fingertips, to feel the smoothness of the crimson gem without being sequestered away in some hidden nook of the palace.

Sol be damned, he could write a million and one poems about this woman he thought as he tipped his head and cradled it with his hands. About the way she'd always bring the pen in her hand close to her mouth, as if to chew it, before catching herself and placing it gently before her. The way the strands of her hair that always escaped her braids and ponytails swayed at the tiniest movement. The way her lashes brushed her cheeks as she turned to look towards –

"Silver?"

The hedgehog startled instantly, chin hitting the table with an irritable twinge of pain as he momentarily forgot what he was doing. "Yes?" he yelped, suddenly uncomfortable as he realised that he'd finally been caught out. He cleared his throat as Blaze levelled him with a look he had no clue how to interpret. Intrigue? Anger? Confusion? All three?

"What exactly are you doing?" she asked carefully.

"Hmm?" he said, pretending he hadn't heard her. He needed time to think of an answer more appropriate than _'admiring how wonderful you are'_ but no luck.

"Were you day dreaming?" she asked when he failed to respond. Her tone lacked any accusation, but Silver felt guilty regardless as he realised he hadn't finished going through the requests.

"No, of course not," he said, sounding unconvincing even to himself. He most certainly _had _been day dreaming and from the way the cat arched a single brow at him, she knew it too. "Okay, yes. I was daydreaming," he said, cheeks blazing with embarrassment.

She watched him with those piercing eyes, golden and intense with a hint of something warm that he fell for every time. That he _loved._ Silver's back quills seared again with purpose and he swallowed nervously, battling with the idea that maybe he had been going about this the wrong way all this time.

Maybe this _was _it.

What if this perfectly normal afternoon _was_ that perfect moment he had been waiting for and attempting to create all along. He was never happier than when he was with her, cherishing even the most mundane moments so maybe this one was _their_ moment.

They were together, alone and happy – how much more perfect could it really be?

"Do you want to know what I was day dreaming about?" he asked a little too quickly, completely ruining the casual air he was aiming for as he stood and made his way towards her.

She tracked his every movement with her trained eyes, dipping her head in a simple nod – a request for him to elaborate.

"I was dreaming of a world where you said _yes_," he said coyly.

Her forehead dipped into that enticing frown again, forming a small valley between her brows as she stared up at him. "I don't understand Silver. Yes, to what?"

Silver took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. It was now or never. He reached forwards, taking Blaze's two hands in his own as he guided her up onto her feet and into the strip of sunlight streaming through the window.

Her eyes widened a fraction as he dropped onto one knee, her hands still warm and comforting in his.

"Silver…" she breathed.

"Blaze," he said, swallowing down the nervous lump in his throat. If he was going to do this properly, then he was going to need a little distraction. "Will you consider sharing your desserts with from now on?" he said quickly, the edge of his lips quirking into a smile. "Dessert is my favourite and you never finish yours anyway."

"Oh, Silver," she chided mockingly, pulling him back into a standing position with an airy laugh. He had a little height on the cat, enough for him to have to tilt his head down to look at her. "You had me thinking you were going to ask something important. Of course you can share my desserts silly."

"Hey," he said a little offended. "Desserts are a _very_ serious business I'll have you know." He watched her smile reach her eyes before she noticed it – the glowing teal orb hovering just over his shoulder.

Blaze froze mid-laugh, watching the glowing orb in wonder as it circled the pair of them once before drifting down to occupy the sliver of space between herself and Silver. Her eyes flitted between the orb and the hedgehog in a mild panic, the fake out clearly catching her off guard as he dropped to his knee once more.

"Silver is this real?" she said, voice hushed in disbelief as the boy released a hand to catch the ring floating between them. A single gold band held an emerald cut diamond that caught the light just so as Silver held it up to Blaze.

"Blaze, Queen of Sol and eternal marvel of my soul … I don't even know if I'm technically _allowed_ to ask this," he said with a nervous chuckle. "Having Gardon bark all that royal etiquette stuff at me is going to be a nightmare."

Blaze squeezed his hands once, quick and gentle. "Ask," she whispered. "Please … just _ask_."

Something jumped in Silver's chest at the warm longing he beheld in her eyes. A longing for him, for _them_. He obliged her request as much for her as he did for himself.

"Blaze, will you marry me and make me the happiest and luckiest man to have ever lived?"

"Yes," she whispered, falling to the ground before him and pressing her forehead to his. Their noses knocked together clumsily but neither of them could care less. "I will you marry you in this world and every other that exists … I will marry you," she repeated softly, a smile in her voice.

"Really?" he asked, looking more than a little stunned that it had truly been as easy as _asking_. She nodded and pulled back, letting Silver slip the gold band onto her finger.

Silver tried to commit the moment to memory but as he held onto the hand of the woman he loved he already knew there wasn't a hope in the world that he would forget this. This surreal moment would be burned into his mind, engraved into his very soul – marking this moment forever more.

Blaze admired the ring for only a moment, refusing to relinquish her hold on Silver's other hand before she reached up and placed the hand with the ring gently against his cheek, the cold band of metal soothing against his warm skin.

"Am I still daydreaming?" he asked out loud.

Blaze kissed the question off his lips and he got his answer.

Nope.

He was _definitely not_ day dreaming anymore.

* * *

_Thanks for reading guys, feel free to drop me your thoughts if you can._

_Hope you enjoyed today's [very loose] interpretation of the theme, DREAM. Just a quick heads up folks that this will be a sad boi hours free zone – there's plenty of that good ol' stuff around already, so we're keeping this particular story to strictly fluff and low-key drama only._

_Thanks again for reading and I'll see you in the next theme, chao for now :)_


	2. These Threads That Play

**These Threads That Play**

The strings of the violin quivered as Silver grazed a finger over the top of them, his face as close as he dared as a low hollow twang reverberated from the instrument.

He narrowed his eyes as each string bounced effortlessly back into place. Nothing seemed to be wrong. So why then, did the thing keep screaming at him every time he tried to play something?

With a breathy sigh, the hedgehog shook his head and sat up straight, resting the violin carefully in the nook between his neck and shoulder. He reached for the bow that rested against the leg of his chair, angling it to rest gently atop the strings as he glanced at the sheet music on the stand beside him.

"Sixty-third time's the charm," he said as he pulled the bow, the taut hairs grating against the strings. His golden eyes widened in alarm as a violent sound emitted from the object and he pulled the bow back instantly.

All morning had been some variation of this same routine. He'd play something terrible, examine the culprit and try again only to be faced with the same outcome.

Every time he convinced himself that he'd finally tamed the musical creature in his arms, the violin would turn feral and the ivory hedgehog would be rewarded with nothing but incessant shrieking.

It didn't help that the room he was practising in was one that been carefully designed and constructed to maximise the sounds from within, including but not limited to the ear-splitting sounds he was producing. They whirled around the room like a wild tornado, inflicting their racket on both him inside the room and the world beyond the walls.

He scowled at the bow again, wondering if perhaps the problem lay not with him or the violin, but the stick itself. He was in the midst of inspecting the wood for splinters and grains of dirt when a cough startled him from his unnecessary investigations.

The sound was quiet, but even so, it echoed around the room and Silver's gaze flicked to the doorway where two wooden doors stood wide open. His fiancée stood at the threshold of the building, haloed by the sunlight in a glow of white.

"Oh, hey Blaze," he called happily, pulling the violin behind his back in a last-ditch effort to hide it from the girl. A part of him knew there was no way she would have missed it, but even still, it was worth a shot. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

He'd specifically chosen this particular music hall for its distance from the main palace to avoid this particular situation, but he guessed luck just wasn't on his side today.

Blaze glanced around the room, perhaps looking to confirm they were alone, before stepping inside. She wore her typical purple jacket, her hands folded carefully in front of her in her usual regal manner. Her engagement ring glittered as she approached him.

"I came to investigate reports of torture in the music house," she said tactfully, meeting his look of innocence full on with amusement dancing in her honeyed gaze. "Some of the grounds staff were worried Nega had infiltrated the palace."

Silver grimaced. "About that …" he started sheepishly. "I'm fairly certain the only thing being tortured out here is my patience."

Blaze's lip turned up in a half smile and she eyed his hidden hands suspiciously. "What have you got there? Is that Nega's torture device?"

Silver gave in, revealing the violin in his hands with a soft chuckle. "It's been assaulting my ears all morning so yes, I guess it is a torture device but it's definitely not Nega's. Listen to this."

Before Blaze could object, Silver sent another round of screeching acoustics slinging around the music room. The cat's hands flew to her ears instantly, protecting their hyper sensitivity from the ear splitting sounds her fiancé was producing.

Silver stopped short the moment he saw her discomfort. "Sorry," he said apologetically. "But you can tell how bad I am, right?" he added once Blaze had returned her hands to their earlier position.

The cat only answered with a question of her own as she closed the remaining distance between them. "Have you had many lessons?"

Silver nodded.

"How many?" she asked, seeming surprised by his answer.

"Enough to not be sounding like that anymore," he laughed. "Do you know how to play?"

Blaze nodded. As a Princess, she was expected to excel at almost everything including playing a wide array of instruments. Whether or not she was musically gifted had been irrelevant as she recalled the hours she'd spent practising in this very hall once she had returned to Sol.

"Here," she said, holding out a hand for the violin. Silver handed it over but Blaze only placed her palm against it.

"What are you going to play?" Silver asked.

"I'm not," she clarified. "You are."

He frowned.

"But – "

Before he could finish, Blaze closed her hands around the neck of the violin and guided it up to his neck, causing all of Silver's objections to dry up in his throat. She adjusted the placement of his fingers, her breath tickling his cheek as she worked.

Silver could only watch on as she moulded his fingers like clay, placing each one precisely where it needed to be before turning to him. His heart hammered in his chest as she turned to him, eyes bright as a spark.

"Okay, that's perfect. Now place your bow on the strings," she instructed, stepping away to give him the room he needed. He felt a rush of cold air as she did so, filling up the space she had occupied. He tried not to dwell on it as he placed the bow on the strings.

"Lighter," she said, and Silver lifted it until she nodded. "You're doing great Silver. Now when you play, you want to make your movements flow like water so that the music can do the same. The jerkier you are, the more it will sound like your hacking someone's arm off and not playing a beautifully crafted masterpiece."

"No pressure then," he joked.

"None at all," Blaze replied back seriously. "Whenever you're ready," she added with a nod to the sheet music beside him.

Silver took a deep breath and played, barely completing a single stroke before the terrible screeching began to assault both of their ears. He stopped, huffing loudly at his own incompetence before he noticed Blaze studying him with a calculated gaze.

"You're panicking," she concluded, narrowing her eyes at him. "Here, I can help you regulate your breathing."

The cat walked around until she was standing directly behind him and Silver shuddered as she snaked her arms around his side, pressing her hands gently onto the side of his chest. The sensation was warm and comforting and despite the fact she was so close, Silver did feel calmer as he felt her against him with every rise and fall of his chest.

"Do you want to try again now?" she whispered, her voice tickling his back quills.

Silver nodded and lifted the bow again. He closed his eyes, having already memorised the notes he needed throughout the morning and tried to focus on the girl holding him instead.

A small part of him wondered just how much of their current situation was just because of her needing an excuse to hold him rather than actually helping him. Probably a larger amount than she would ever admit, he concluded, but as long as she was with him, he didn't mind the reason at all.

With a deep breath, Silver began to play. And for the first time all morning, he didn't have to immediately cover his ears. Actual music flowed from his fingers as he grazed the bow across the strings. Sure, the melody was off, but at least the screaming had ceased.

Whether or not it was the soothing effects of having the woman he loved beside him or just pure luck, the shrieks had morphed into something someone might actually confuse for _music_.

He felt the pressure of Blaze's hands and arms against him tighten just a little and it bolstered his confidence. His strokes became more adventurous as he tried to tame the creature in his hands, to create a unique melody, but the moment he felt Blaze's head rest against his shoulder he ceased up.

The violin shrieked in alarm and both cat and hedgehog jumped at the sound. Blaze had jumped so far back that she was now no longer holding him, and Silver missed the touch of her against him, however small.

"I'm sorry, I guess I panicked again," he said bashfully.

"No, don't be. You were doing wonderfully," Blaze said as Silver stood and placed the instrument in his seat. She rubbed her arms slowly, looking as if she was unsure what to do with her hands.

"You know … this was actually meant to be a surprise," Silver admitted, scratching the back of his neck in attempt to lower the tension in the room. "I wanted to surprise you during your wedding, but I suppose my terrible musical skills completely ruined that, huh."

"Silver," Blaze said slowly, taking his face in her hands as he locked his gaze with hers. "It's a beautiful gesture and I would be honoured if you would play for me during _our_ wedding."

"Right," he replied softly, surprised he even had enough focus to do so with the intensity of her gaze on him. More than once he had wondered how anyone had ever survived looking directly at her and not falling completely in her thrall as he had.

"But," Blaze said, tapping the tip of his nose with a gloved finger as she stepped away from him. "You are going to need _a lot _more practice," she added with a smirk.

"More water, less hacking. I got it," he called after her retreating form. He couldn't be sure, but he was fairly convinced he'd spotted the shadow of a fanged smile as she disappeared from view.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading guys, let me know your thoughts if you can._

_I'm sorry if this one seems rushed, but I couldn't wait another day to get it up because I'm both lazy and impatient. Apologies if there's any technical mistakes regarding the Violin, I tried, I promise._

_I hope you enjoyed it regardless and I'll see you guys soon for the next theme, FAIRY TALE (so much to do, so little time!) Thanks again, chao for now :)_


	3. These Threads That Spin

**These Threads That Spin**

A soft sigh escaped Blaze's lips, disintegrating into the world around her as she finally spotted her fiancé. She had been searching the palace for him for close to an hour now and had all but given up when she'd decided to stop by the library.

She'd needed to pick up a couple of tomes to brush up on traditional Sol customs for her upcoming nuptials, but instead, she'd accidentally happened upon Silver.

The white hedgehog was sat by a large arched window that overlooked the garden, leaning back precariously on his chair as he flipped the page of the book in his hand. Blaze approached him slowly, squinting to read the title engraved in the spine with gold foiling.

'_Fairy Tales from Around the World'_

She bit her bottom lip in thought. For as long as she had known him, Silver had been fond of stories. He was never fussy about what he read. So long as there was a tale to spin, he was there to read it.

It did surprise her that he was currently sat reading a book of children's stories though. She would have thought at least _that_ would be something that would bore him eventually, but Silver seemed quite content as he leafed through the pages.

"Silver the Hedgehog," Blaze called out with mock anger once she was near enough, reminding herself that she was in a library after all. "Why are you up here reading stories when you have an entire life of your own to live, not to mention a wedding to plan?"

Silver turned to where she stood, hands on her hips. "Ugh," he groaned in annoyance. Blaze's eyes widened in surprise. He'd _never_ had that response to seeing her before.

The hedgehog shifted, all four of the chair's legs clanging to the floor. "I was wondering when you'd find me and force me to go back," Silver continued, and Blaze got the feeling she was missing something.

"What?"

Silver blinked, taking in her blank expression. "Oh," he said softly, coming to some sort of realisation. "I'm sorry. I thought you were here because I ran away from my tux fitting."

"_You ran away from your tux fitting_?" Blaze responded in alarm.

"Heh, relax," Silver said rubbing the back of his neck bashfully as he held the hand up, palm out. "I was going to go back, I swear, but I … got kinda distracted." He pointed to the book he'd placed on the window ledge.

With a flash of teal, a nearby chair lifted and floated over, dropping directly in front of Silver. He gestured to it with a kind smile.

"Are you only offering me a seat, so I'll join you and keep you from having to go back and get your suit fitted properly?"

"Blaze, I would _never_," he said dramatically. "Besides, spending time with you is much more fun than getting stuck with needles every two seconds."

"And so is reading fairy tales?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at his choice of reading material.

"Definitely," he replied, brushing off her disregard. "Here, I'll read you one if you like," he said, picking up the book and flicking to a page close to the middle. "My favourite is this _'Beauty and the Beast'_ one set in Spagonia. It's so great, I think there's a lot to take away from it."

Blaze blinked in confusion. "They're just children's stories Silver. I don't see how spinning tales can help anyone with anything."

"They're not _just_ children's stories Blaze. There's so much to learn from them. But I guess it's easy to dismiss the power and pull of stories when your entire life is a fairy tale."

Blaze blinked again, hard, a small frown forming on her brow. "How so?" To her, fairy tales were _easy_. Everything ended in nice neat little bows, which seemed a far cry from her reality right now. Sure, she was doing her best and the kingdom was thriving, but a fairy tale was the last thing she would liken her life to.

"How is it a fairy tale?" he asked.

She nodded, genuine intrigued by her fiancé's outlook on her life.

"Well," Silver said, closing the book as he took a minute to think. "You're clearly the main character. You're inherently _'good'_ and you're always striving to make yourself better just like those in fairy tales."

Blaze pressed her lips together in a thin line. There wasn't really much she could say to that, so she let Silver continue on with his analysis.

"And you even have a nemesis in Nega, who is the quite obvious _'evil'_ in this situation. I mean, that moustache alone is a crime against the citizens of Sol."

Blaze couldn't help the smile that threatened to lift the edges of her mouth, but she tamped it down regardless. "That's all good and well, but it's less a fairy tale a more a struggle of power in the world," she reasoned.

Silver pursed his lips in thought. "Okay, fine. There's almost always royalty involved in some fashion." He leaned forward and bumped her nose with his. "Case and point. Not to mention that the Princesses are usually the da-"

"If you're about to call me a damsel Silver, I would think twice before finishing that sentence."

"Of course not," he corrected, voice tinged with a hint of fear.

"Good, because I am a Queen and I'm perfectly capable of saving myself."

"Don't I know it," he said softly. "You've saved my ass multiple times."

"Likewise. Is that all you have?" she asked, curious as to how else the boy would justify his earlier comments.

"Magic! You have powers."

"That one doesn't count," she countered. "You have powers too, and so do many of the people we've met." She rolled her eyes at Silver's answering pout, but she had to admit, he _was_ starting to win her over. "I am curious about you though. Where do _you_ fit into this fairy tale life of mine?"

Perhaps stories didn't draw her in the way they did him, but Silver sure had that effect on her. He was the one story she would never get bored of reading.

"I … well I g-guess I …" Silver stuttered, failing to come up with an answer for her. Blaze bit back a smile. It was just like Silver to come up with an entire theory and completely forget about including himself in it.

"I guess I can be the object that helps you. An object can be a person, right?" He asked nervously.

"I don't think it works like that," she said apologetically, reaching to place a hand on his bouncing knee. "But you are missing a key role in those stories."

"I am?"

"Prince Charming."

Silver sputtered something incoherent and almost fell completely off his chair as her words registered in his mind. If it hadn't been for Blaze's hand on his knee, he likely would have ended up faceplanting the ground.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he assured her, sitting up a little straighter. "Sorry, where were we again."

"I said that you'd be the Prince Charming in my fairy tale."

"Right," Silver replied, a dazed look in his amber eyes.

"I mean, you're not quite a Prince but you've definitely got the 'charming' down." Blaze wasn't quite sure what to make of the way Silver's cheeks reddened instantly.

"I-I mean, I d-don't really know ab-bout _that_," he said, his eyes suddenly absorbed in the graining of the tiled ground.

Blaze prodded his arm gently, unsure of what to do or say and opting for just stating the obvious. "You asked me to be your wife with all the suave befitting of a prince, and yet being called charming reduces you to a stuttering mess?"

Silver risked a glance up before changing his mind and redirecting his gaze to the window instead. He took a deep breath before speaking. "Do you know why I like stories so much?"

Blaze shook her head before realising he wasn't watching her. "No. But I'd like to."

"Because each story is different, and each one teaches you something you didn't know before. A lesson, a feeling, a skill." A sadness seemed to overcome him and the cat knew he was remembering a time when he was alone. When he had no one but books as his friends and family.

Blaze squeezed his knee gently and Silver finally let his gaze drift back to hers, something vulnerable flickering within them. "You know, I keep trying to find one that will teach me how to be normal around you but …" he shook his head ruefully. "I'm hopeless when it comes to you Blaze."

"There's that charm," she said quietly, and Silver's lips quirked into a small smile.

"I don't want to go, but I probably shouldn't keep the tailor waiting much longer," he said suddenly before pausing as if suddenly remembering something. "Wait. If you weren't looking for me to drag me back to my fitting earlier, why _were_ you looking for me?"

"Oh," Blaze said. She'd gotten so lost in Silver's talk of stories she'd almost forgotten the true reason she had been searching for him. "I wanted to see if you'd go to the kitchens with me to test out cake flavours for the reception. Cook's made every flavour but can't decide which one he should choose."

"Wait, we can go and spend the afternoon eating a ton of cake? Why are we still sitting here again?" Silver asked, getting up from his chair instantly. "Let's go, he said, offering her a hand to help her up."

Blaze took it, but instead of lifting herself up, she pulled him back into his chair. "We will … right after your fitting."

Silver visibly deflated, slumping into his chair.

"But first," she continued softly, letting her fingers interlock with his. "Will you read to me Silver?"

His answering grin was bright enough to outshine the sun.

"Always."

* * *

_And scene. I am running so behind but I'll catch up soon, I promise. I hope you guys enjoyed this one, I'll admit I did struggle with it a lot but I'm pretty happy with how it came out in the end._

_Thanks so much for reading, drop me your thoughts if you can and I'll see you guys in the MARRIAGE prompt (omg!). Chao :)_


	4. These Threads That Bind

**These Threads That Bind**

Blaze took a deep breath, smoothing down her white satin dress as she eyed herself in the mirror. Her hair hung loose around her shoulders, pulled free from her normal ponytail. She brushed her fingers through it, wondering if perhaps it was too much.

With a shake of her head, the cat bit back a smile, realising how silly the thought was. This was her wedding day, and being the Princess, _nothing _would be considered too much. But even still, the main wedding was hours away and she still had one important thing to get to before then.

She couldn't very well go gallivanting around the palace in her actual wedding gown without alerting a few nosy palace staff and her guards as to the true reason for her excursion, and so she had opted for the simple dress she was to wear beneath her actual gown later that day.

Blaze headed to the window, shifting the velvet curtains to get a view of the buzzing crowds below. In the early afternoon, both she and Silver would take to the palace's largest balcony that overlooked the gardens below to publicly tie the knot.

Her people had been gathering below since the gates had been opened this morning, many having staked out beyond the palace walls for days to get a prime position despite several warnings from guards about keeping safe. All waiting for the most high-profile wedding in recent memory.

Blaze blew out a soft breath as she let the curtain fall. Later, they would get exactly what they came for. But as for now, the cat had a more pressing matter to attend to. With one final glance at her reflection, she headed out of her rooms into the corridors beyond, glancing around carefully to make sure nobody had caught on to where she was headed.

Luckily for her, anybody she passed was too busy setting up for the wedding to bother her with much more than a passing greeting. And so, before long Blaze found herself pausing at the top of a spiral staircase, staring intently at the wooden door before her.

It was where she had been heading this entire time, but now that she was here, she found herself hesitating. Not from nerves or fear or anything of the sort. But from overwhelming sense of knowing that everything she wanted lay behind that one slab of wood.

The door to her _pre-wedding_ wedding.

The moment she passed through that threshold, her life would change forever, for the better. Both she and Silver had talked on multiple occasions on what they would want their ideal wedding to be like. Simple, small and meaningful were the only things they could pinpoint.

After concluding that with their status being what it was, that was almost impossible, the pair had unanimously decided on holding two ceremonies, one after the other.

The first, a private ceremony for just them. No pomp. No grandeur. Just him and her and the love they shared, the way they both wished it could always have been.

The second, a public one for the world with all the full-blown ceremony expected of a traditional Royal wedding. It was the best of both worlds, albeit unconventional - hence the sneaking around.

Silver's voice from beyond the door brought her back to her senses, tugging her back to reality. Without thinking, Blaze pressed her ear up against the door.

"Are you s-sure she wants this?" his panicked voice stuttered. "What if she marries me and decides it was all a mistake!"

"Calm down mate, you're lettin' ya nerves get the best of ya," another voice chimed in, Marine undoubtedly.

"But-"

"Loosen ya tie Silver, it's cutting off ya circulation. That sheila's got it bad for ya. You'll get past today and pretty soon, you'll have little ankle biters running around making ya wonder what ya were ever worried –"

Someone cleared their throat and Blaze startled back from the door to see her Captain of the Guard coming up the stairs behind her. She wasn't sure if the blush that graced her cheeks was from Marine's observations or embarrassment at being caught in the act of eavesdropping.

"Pardon the intrusion my Queen," Gardon said as he continued his approach. "But is that truly wise?" he asked, keeping his voice low as to not betray their arrival to those who waited beyond the door.

Blaze shook her head. "No. I just couldn't help it," she said quietly, a hint of regret in her voice. The koala merely gave her an understanding smile.

"Not to worry my Queen. It's a big day for you, you're allowed to make the odd mistake or two. Are you ready to go in?" he asked, nodding to the door. As if on cue, Marine's voice blasted through the door so loudly that it seemed to permeate even the stone bricks of the palace.

Gardon sighed defeatedly.

"If you will my Queen, may I ask you hold off on your entrance for just a moment longer. I wish to have a word with a certain racoon on just when a witness to a wedding is advised to speak and when they are advised _to not_."

A small smile snuck on to Blaze's lips and she nodded.

"Just knock and I'll make sure everything is ready. A few minutes should be enough," he said before cracking open the door and slipping inside. It shut with a loud thud behind him and Blaze took a deep breath.

She heard voices and waited a few moments until the commotion had settled before knocking twice, sharp and quick. Before she could reach to push the door, it seemed to open of its own accord and Blaze's heart caught in her throat at the sight before her.

Silver stood against the doorframe wearing a purple bow tie that matched her perfectly, his amber eyes wide with awe. In an instant, every other thought in her mind melted away and there was only her and him and an endless moment of _them_.

"Hi," he said timidly.

"Hi," she whispered back, at a loss for any other reply.

Gardon spoke something incomprehensible at the far end of the small room and before she knew what was happening, Marine had appeared out of thin air. She grabbed her hand and tugged her beside Silver before reaching for his arm and hooking it onto hers.

With a mischievous grin the raccoon shuffled to the side of the room and Silver seemed to have come back to his senses as he began to lead her towards Gardon. Blaze took a moment to take in the room around her.

It was small and circular, the sunlight from the two large windows illuminating the room in its warmth. Whatever furniture it usually held had been cleared out in favour of a small arch that stood in the centre, twisted with flowers in pale purples and whites. Gardon stood just beyond it, waiting patiently until the pair stood beneath the arch and came to a stop.

Her nerves blazed like a wildfire as they stood before the koala, the gold buttons on his blue suit polished to perfection. The pommel of his ceremonial sword hung precisely against his belt as he looked up at the cat and hedgehog proudly, welcoming them both.

Blaze removed her hand from Silver's arm and turned so she was facing him, but her gaze never left the ground as the Captain of the Guard began to officiate the ceremony with the required vows.

She could hear him talking, knowing from her own research what he was saying, but hearing none of it. Her mind was too focused on the fact that this was happening. She was _marrying Silver_.

From the corner of her eye she could see Marine standing off to the side, looking for all the world as if some invisible hands were forcibly keeping her mouth shut to keep her thoughts from bursting out into the open.

It was a comical sight to say the least and she wondered if Silver could see how hard she was trying for them. With a burst of confidence she'd almost forgotten she had, Blaze risked a glance at her groom. Silver's gaze was also locked on his feet, and without thinking, she gently stuck her leg out enough to tap against his shoe.

He looked up at her instantly, a smile breaking over his face as he caught the look she gave him. One open and vulnerable enough to let him know that she felt the same and that they were both in this together. He returned it willingly and Blaze lost herself to the future those eyes spoke of. Happiness. Contentment. Peace.

"And now for the rings and vows," Gardon said, and from the amused set of his lips, Blaze got the feeling that this wasn't the first time he had said that line. He held the two rings out on a small cushion, matching silver bands engraved with words no one but she and Silver knew the meaning behind.

Blaze took hers first, smiling tenderly as she slipped it onto Silvers hand. "Silver the Hedgehog, I take you as you are. I promise myself to you and place my trust in you with my entire being, to love me and care for me as I will forever do for you."

She blinked back tears, taking a steadying breath as Silver reached for his ring. He lifted her hand into his with a gentle grace as he slipped the band onto her finger, fitting it perfectly alongside her engagement ring.

"Blaze the Cat, I take you as you are. I promise myself to you and place my trust in you with my entire being, to love me and care for me as I will forever do for you." The hedgehog swiped impatiently at his cheeks and Blaze knew she had never loved him more than she did in this moment.

"With that, I declare you both … husband and wife."

"Oh _finally!" _

Both Silver and Blaze broke out of their reverie, turning to see Marine taking a deep breath of relief.

"Will ya two lovebirds just smooch already or what?"

* * *

_It's still silvaze week in my heart!_

_For the record, I know zilch about western weddings outside of the *many* romcoms I indulge myself in. I could write the pants off a south-asian wedding but this, not so much, so if it's super crappy and inconsistent, I apologise. I did take a couple of liberties with some stuff but eh._

_Thanks for reading folks, let me know your thoughts if you have the time. Until next time, chao :)_


	5. These Threads That Soothe

**These Threads That Soothe**

Cheers erupted at every turn as the Royal carriage wound through the heavily populated streets of the Blaze's city. Guards stood to attention at every possible corner, dressed in finery, as the Queen and her new husband travelled through the city on a celebratory tour.

"You're a natural at this," Blaze commented as Silver waved breezily to the families around them. There was a tightness to his smile, but the cat couldn't quite place its cause.

"I guess it's just my people person coming out," he said with a lofty smile, tipping his head at a child who waved frantically at him from the edge of the crowd.

"Hmm," she responded, not quite agreeing or disagreeing. If anyone was to ask her, she would say it was less a people person thing and more a _Silver _thing. This boy could charm his way into anyone's heart. The people's, his friends, and most surprisingly, _hers_.

She continued to watch him as they travelled the city. She tried to do it as secretly as she could, although with thousands of eyes on her at all times, she wasn't convinced she was being discreet in the slightest.

No one would blame her. She'd just married the man of her dreams, of course she was allowed to drink in how wonderful he looked. If not today, then when? _The rest of your life_.

The realisation shocked her a little, mostly because it was true.

She would have the rest of her life with this man. There was no more Iblis, no more broken futures, no more fighting. And if they did their job right, there never would be again. Sol would exist in an eternal state of peace, and the two of them would spend every second of it together.

And although his looks were a good enough reason to be watching him, it wasn't quite her own reasoning. No. Something seemed off about him but the more she stared at him, the less she understood what it could be that was bothering him.

Giving in for the moment, the cat's gaze flitted to the crowd. She waved politely at a small porcupine sat on her father's shoulders with an awe filled smile on her little face. The little girl looked away shyly, as if she couldn't quite believe the Queen had paid attention to her, leaning into her father's quills.

A blink and a rattle of the wheels and the pair were out of sight. Blaze resisted the urge to turn around to search them out, instead focusing her gaze ahead. The day felt so endlessly long, she couldn't even remember what she'd had for breakfast that morning. Did she even _have_ breakfast?

Blaze only remembered being wholly nervous before her secret nuptials, so perhaps she _had_ skipped on it entirely – something she now saw as a mistake as her stomach growled hungrily.

Thankfully, the thundering of the crowds and the noise of the carriage and horses was enough to drown the sound out.

No matter how hungry she was, one thing was for certain – Blaze was anything but tired. Which was great since they still had the celebratory ball at the palace to get through on their return.

She turned back to Silver, a frown pulling at her brows as she caught the shift in his demeanour. It was barely perceptible, and had she not spent the past hour stealing glances at him, she might not have noticed it at all. It took her a moment, but she finally managed to place what was wrong with him.

Slowly, so as to not attract too much attention from the onlookers, Blaze reached over and placed a gloved hand over his, the golden band glinting with sunlight at the movement. He turned to look at her, eyes a little hazy and not quite seeing her despite the hoots from the crowd.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly. The cat wasn't sure how she had missed it before, but now she could see the tell-tale pressure of expectation pushing down on him – in his smile, his stance and his eyes. Blaze knew all too well how daunting the roles of a Royal were, and for Silver to have them suddenly thrust upon him could not be easy.

Her voice seemed to pierce through his thoughts, and he twisted his hand around beneath hers. Their fingers intertwined in a light squeeze as he lifted his eyes to hers.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He said brightly. Her face must have looked unconvinced though because he added, "It's all a little unnerving isn't it," he added, a forced chuckle in his voice that squeezed her heart tight.

"You're doing perfect," she assured him, letting a smile she usually only reserved for when they were alone slip onto her face. "You'll be an incredible King to the people."

His eyes brightened instantly. "Thank you. I only hope I can live up to your high expectations."

"You already have," she assured him. "You never actually answered my question though. _Are_ you okay?" she asked, unable to hide the concern in her tone. The last thing she wanted was for him to be uncomfortable in his new position.

Silver nodded, his quills bouncing at the motion. "I'm okay Blaze. I think I'll get the hang of this soon enough," he said, glancing back out at the crowd as the carriage slowly began to take them back home.

"That's good," she said, for lack of a better response. There was so much she wanted to say, but out here, surrounded by so many people, the most she could do was squeeze his hand in hers.

Silver turned to her abruptly. "Are you?" he asked intently. "Okay, I mean."

The cat bit her bottom lip in consideration, resisting the urge to drown in the amber pools of his eyes. She was married to Silver. She was happy. Her kingdom was thriving.

She nodded.

"Yes. Better than okay, actually."


	6. These Threads That Shine

**These Threads That Shine**

Leaves rustled traitorously as a hedgehog and a cat stumbled through the dark, making their way towards a large lake hidden in the forests that surrounded the city.

It was deserted at this time of night, but if anyone were to see them, they would see two friends, possibly lovers, frolicking by the lake and linked only by their threaded fingers.

No one would have ever guessed that the pair who stood by the still water were actually the newly wed Queen and King Consort – both of whom had risked Gardon's wrath by sneaking out of the palace.

Not that he was likely to notice. At least not today.

The palace staff were still flitting around the ballroom, celebrating the wedding of their lives. No one expected the bride and groom to leave for anywhere other than their rooms, so sneaking out of the palace unseen had been surprisingly simple.

The soft crinkle of paper joined the sound of the leaves in the wind as Silver's hushed tones broke through the silent night. "Did you bring the matches?" he asked quietly, only to be met with a rare and tinkling laughter that warmed his heart.

A flash of light bloomed before him, illuminating Blaze in a blanket of gold before dimming into a small flame that glimmered impossibly at the centre of her palm.

"Oh … right. That," he said bashfully, having momentarily forgotten his wife was able to call forth flames at her command. He was still a little enchanted that he could even call her that. Wife. His partner in Sol, time, and everywhere in between.

"Did _you _bring the lanterns?" Blaze asked, breaking him from his reverie.

"Actually, about that. I … only brought one with me," Silver admitted. "I was hoping we could do it together." His heart flipped wildly at the small smile his words elicited from the woman beside him.

"I think I prefer that," she said, taking a step closer to him.

"I hoped you would."

Silver lifted the unfolded lantern between them before shifting so he was stood behind her. He draped one arm around her waist, pulling her close to his chest, whilst the other held the lantern in front of her.

Blaze made quick work of lighting it, placing her hand beneath his so she they held the lantern up together. "For centuries, these lanterns were used to guide the lost souls that wandered through the dark," she said softly. "Do you want to say anything before we let it go?"

Silver rested his head in the crook of her neck, half his mind captivated by the alluring scent of lilies that seemed to follow his wife around like a dedicated chao. "Do we need to say anything?" he responded after a moments silence.

"No," she breathed, turning her head to face him. "We don't need to say a thing. The lantern has always been enough."

In the darkness that surrounded them, Blaze was a beacon. It wasn't just the reflection of the lantern, no, it was beyond this moment. She was his light in the darkness, chasing the shadows from his mind from the moment they first met in that broken time.

Blaze was the hope that had guided him to the happiness he had now. She his lantern. He could only hope that one day he would be worthy of being hers.

"Ready?" Silver whispered as she turned back to the lantern. He felt her nod, and together, they lifted the lantern high above them. It hovered for a moment before floating up into the air, and the pair stood there watching it disappear higher and higher into the darkness beyond.

"Silver," Blaze said, finally breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" He couldn't really see her in the dark, but she was warm and solid in his arms, and that was all that mattered.

He heard her let out a puff of air, and he waited, but she said nothing more. Once, this might have thrown him into a panic, but not now. Now he knew.

He knew that even in the dark, her mouth was pressed into a tight line as she struggled to find words to place the myriad of thoughts in her mind. Perhaps at some point she would find the perfect ones and share them, but even if she didn't, it didn't matter. She didn't have to say a thing, for Silver knew her mind.

He let the silence hang in the air for a beat more before filling it with words of his own.

"I love you."

He nuzzled his nose against her warm cheek, and Blaze returned the gesture with a kiss. It was a firm brush of her lips against his, but the promise it held set his toes tingling.

"Let's go home."

* * *

_Thanks for reading :) Will I get the final chapter up before Silvaze Week 2020? Who can say. Not me, that's for sure._


	7. These Threads That Nurture

**These Threads That Nurture**

Silver supposed he was technically shirking his new responsibilities, but for today at least, he didn't mind. He dug his shovel into the ground and tilled the fresh earth, wiping the sweat on his brow as the sun beat down above him. This was important to him and he wanted to enjoy it before things got more hectic around the palace and he didn't have the time.

Sol was at peace, and as such, the palace workload would be there to greet him once he was finished up with his new project, which he had to admit he was enjoying a great deal more than he had expected to.

There was something about creating his own space in the palace gardens to grow his own plants that felt so singularly unique that he'd been sneaking out here as often as he could just to feel the peace of weeding and the pride of seeing his saplings bursting through the soil in search of sunlight.

"Silver?"

He turned towards the sound of his name only to find his wife at the edge of the garden, watching him with golden eyes that beheld confusion. "Blaze!" he called happily. He tugged off his dirt covered gloves and placed them carefully on the floor before standing.

He stamped out the instinct to rush to her and sweep her off her feet. He was a royal now, and such reckless displays of affection were inappropriate in their positions – not that the pair had ever made their relationship very public before marrying.

Still, he felt a pang of longing as he spoke. "I wasn't expecting to see you out here."

"I … was just taking some air before the council reconvenes," she said softly, her eyes roving across his scattered garden tools with a curious gaze. "What are doing out here?"

"Cultivating a garden," he said with a proud smile. "I've never had one before and the gardener said I could have this patch here to with as I please."

"And what exactly is it that you please?" she questioned, picking her way through the clumps of dirt on the ground with a practiced ease until she was beside him. She leant down to the ground and examined a bright green leaf that protruded stubbornly from the ground.

"Well," he started, rubbing the back of his neck. "I thought I could plant herbs and such here and some tomatoes over there." He gestured to the area directly before him and to the left. "But there's so much land, I hardly know where to start whenever I'm here."

"How long have you been working on this?"

"Just a few weeks. I've been stealing hours wherever I can, but I'm not sure that I fully know what I'm doing yet."

Blaze nodded to book that lay open on the ground nearby before picking it up and flicking through it idly. "It seems you're doing your research. I think it's wonderful Silver."

"You do?"

"Of course."

Silver smiled widely, but it fell instantly as Blaze scanned his little area of the palace gardens again, a frown creasing her brows. "What are you doing over here?" she asked, heading towards the patch furthest to the right where the weeds had been cleared, but was otherwise untouched.

Try as he might, Silver couldn't stop the blush that warmed his cheeks. "Oh … that … that's nothing." Even as the words left his lips, he knew he'd been too obvious and that his wife would see through him instantly.

And she had.

"Well, it certainly seems to mean something to you," she stated. "I'd appreciate knowing but it's okay if you'd rather not share. I don't mind. I trust you completely."

Silver took a deep breath, considering his next words carefully. "Actually, I suppose I should tell you. It does involve you after all."

"It does?"

She sounded surprised.

He had wanted to keep it a secret until such a time as was appropriate, but he also didn't like the idea of Blaze knowing he was choosing to keep something from her. It felt deceptive, no matter how innocent.

"I was actually saving that spot … for uh …" He twiddled his thumbs nervously. "I thought that … if we ever … that we could you know … plant one tree for every …" he trailed off, losing his nerve.

"Every?" Blaze said with a confused dip to her brow, clearly struggling to follow his broken train of thought.

This was so much harder than he had expected, and it took him a moment to get the right words out. "Every child," he whispered, the word so fragile that it might blow away with the wind before she ever had the chance to hear it.

Blaze blinked hard.

"Oh."

Her expression was unreadable.

"That's only if you want them, that is. Obviously," he amended quickly, knowing that the flame in his cheeks was enough to rival his wife's own at this point.

If the grin that spread across the cat's face caught Silver off guard, then the gentle laughter that bubbled from her moment later was enough make him pinch himself on the off chance that he was daydreaming.

It was genuine and pleasing to the point that he found himself smiling in response without quite knowing why.

"Oh Silver, you're so hopeless sometimes," she said, between breathy laughs. "I do want them with you. Many or just the one, I want them with you. I want _everything _with you." These last few words seemed to sober her up a little and a shy smile replaced the giggles.

Her words were one thing, but then there was that smile. So small and wonderous. All he wanted was to press his lips to it, to know how it tasted. To know if it would disappear under his touch, or bloom into something magnificent.

He tried, he really did. But protocols be damned.

Without another thought for who was watching or who they were or what was appropriate when, the hedgehog rushed forward and scooped the cat into his arms. His lips collided with hers and in a rush of warmth and love and desire.

From the way her hands found the back of his head, pulling him deeper into the kiss, it was clear that she too had given up any pretence of royal propriety in favour of this moment.

"Silver." His name was a sigh on her lips as he finally set her down on the ground and gave them both a chance to catch their breath. She swayed a little on her feet, catching herself on his chest with eyes that glistened with emotion. "I love you."

He pressed a kiss to her temple before wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight. "And I love you, Blaze" he managed to whisper through a smile. Silver couldn't wait to start a family with the love of his life, knowing that the pair of them would love and care for their children with all the ardour and compassion they lacked in their own youths.

Together, they would help grow not only a kingdom, or even a garden, but a future that was nothing short of a bright and blossoming paradise.

* * *

_Fin._

_(Who doubted this day would come lol *raises own hand*) Thank you so much for reading! If you made it to the end, I hope you enjoyed and that it was worth it (I'm sorry my flaky ass took so long between updates, I don't even have any excuses) Thanks again, let me know your thoughts if you can and I wish you all the best until the next fic. Chao for now :)_

_Side note: The English language does not have enough words for 'love' and I am bitter because why the heck not?! Sometimes 'love' just isn't enough, and man did I feel that through this chapter. I need something deeper and yet, here we are._


End file.
